The purification of nucleic acids plays an important role in scientific procedures. There are a number of known methods of purifying single- and double-stranded DNA contained in biological fluids such as human blood, serum, and cultured cells, as well as plants, animal and human tissues, and other specimens. However, such methods can result in very low yields and do not always work well when trying to extract small amounts of nucleic acids from large samples. Known methods are described in, for example, Nargessi, U.S. Pat. No. 6,855,499 (2005); Tereba et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,673,631 (2004); McKernan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,534,262 (2003); Taylor et al., J. Chromatograpy A, 890:159-166 (2000); Ahn et al., BioTechniques, 29:466-468 (2000); Scott Jr. et al., Lett. Appi. Microbiol., 31:95-99 (2000); Lin et al., BioTechniques, 29:460-466 (2000); Smith et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,945 (2000); Mrazek et al., Acta Univ. Palacki. Olomuc., Fac. Med. 142:23-28 (1999); Hawkins, U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,071 (1999); and Hawkins, U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,628 (1998).